The Imperium
The Imperium is an empire that spans the Multiverse and has a foothold within the NeSiverse, including the Milky Way Galaxy. It was founded by the being named Skrai and continued on after his, presumed, death. In his absence the Arms of The Imperium continued their roles over military operations, intelligence gathering and science. There is also an elected position of skrai within The Imperium, named after the founder, which is a governing political role that also has certain authority over the military and the Arms themselves. Due to the vast nature of the empire, there is the risk of fracturing reality as well as situations where The Imperium may not recognise itself and attack itself. To prevent such problems The Peacekeepers were formed to protect the integrity of reality within the empire. Unlike many empires, even some of the other multiversal factions, The Imperium has a strong ideology of individualism and discourages conformity meaning there is no overriding culture or mass identity. Uniforms are restricted only by the use of a two-colour pattern, one of which must be black, military ships are all expected to be modified and personalised by their captains and there is no one presiding species. Locations Tress TBA Great Eiyill TBA The Fracture TBA Castle Camelot TBA The Heart of Yself TBA Brontax Galaxy TBA Hydriaverse TBA Tycho Nebula TBA The Powerplex TBA The Tycho Fortress TBA Fayrie Kingdom The Fayrie Kingdom, with the Fayrie King at its pinnacle, is part of The Imperium. The fayries relied so heavily on the Monde technology that their breeding stagnated and they are on the brink of extinctionPan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Uranus & Neptune Two worlds within the Solar System are part of the Fayrie Kingdom and are connected to the Dream Gate. They are aether rich worlds that produce magical fuel from raw aether via aether processors in orbit around the planets. Technology Dream Gate TBA Leadership Leaders of The Imperium Arms of The Imperium act likes commandersCatH Post 69, CatH Page 2, The Living Daylights, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer. that were created by the original founder of the empire, Skrai. They operate separately of each other and the successive, elected skrais. They are, however, supposed to do as bid by the skrai. Power struggles, however, mean that this isn't always the casePan Post 84, Pan Page 3, 12 God-Monarchs: Origins, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Left Arm The Left Arm has been the more prominent of the two Arms so that the Right Arm would suffer less scrutiny. The title has been held by Ameryl Hypericum who attained the role thanks to the actions of the, then, Right Arm Ameryl Hypericum (Hydriaverse). Before Ameryl, the last Left Arm died long ago, alongside SkraiTales Post 18, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Right Arm The Right Arm has been the less prominent of the two Arms so that the Left Arm would distract from the more clandestine actions of the Right Arm. The Right Arm has been Ameryl Hypericum (Hydriaverse) of the Hydriaverse where she was taken into The Imperium after proving her worth upon her final defeat. After she became the Right Arm she learnt of another Ameryl Hypericum who joined The Imperium and had access to anti-power. Ameryl saw an opportunity to use someone she could not only trust but also mould in her own image and worked to make her alternate self the Left Arm of The Imperium. The Skrai Named after the original Skrai, founder of The Imperium, the role of skrai is considered the de facto ruler. Though the role is meant to be in command even over the Arms of The Imperium, struggles for power often means it isn't. The skrai position was once taken by Vedas Khaan, who took control of the military and demanded authority over the Arms. He was relieved of that position, however, when imprisoned by the Pan-Cosmic Command for war crimes. Intelligence Division The Imperium has a vast network of spies both on large and minor scales. Sometimes the spies are open about their activities knowing that the enemy knows about them. The Imperium will often recruit individuals suited specifically for the task at hand, such as Watchers. Gadreel is a major agentTales Post 12, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer. that was trusted by Ameryl Hypericum (Hydriaverse) in many matters, including watching, scouting and mentoring the Left Arm Ameryl HypericumTales Post 19, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Science Division The Imperium pours a lot of resources into its scientific discoveries and inventions. It is keen on major innovations and will recruit the brightest of minds. Reimi Soulstar is a prime scientist and inventor that was recruited for The Imperium by Ameryl HypericumTales Post 15, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. He worked on many inventions that were of a massive benefit to The Imperium, including the microcosm universe that was bestowed upon Memnoch as well as designing The Energyplex and the original God-Killer weaponTales Post 17, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Military Division Cosmic To an empire that spans the stars, the cosmic side to the military may well be the most significant. The Imperium ships are incredibly diverse and unique to their captains and crew which makes The Imperium incredibly unpredictable to their enemiesTales Post 4, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Personnel Transporter Chief Aboard most ships there would be a transporter chief, who is in command of the transport room (usually a Portal Room)Tales Post 3, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer. God-Killer Main article: God-Killer The God-Killer was a gigantic space weapon that used anti-power to wipe out anything considered to be 'powerful', especially godsCatH Post 68, CatH Page 2, The Living Daylights, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. The interior of the vessel was actually not physically present but in a pocket dimension where the crew could operate from without being destroyed by its own anti-power. The ship was under the direct command of Ameryl Hypericum, the Left Arm of The Imperium, as she was the one to inherit the original spark of anti-powerPan Post 58, Pan Page 2, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. The Lamb Main article: The Lamb Captains: Ameryl Hypericum | Space Orca (current) The Lamb was once the primary flagship of the Left Arm of The Imperium, Ameryl Hypericum. It was made from the bones of a space whale and the remains of the moon-god, Brethrain, to create a nigh impervious ship. It's greatest asset were it incredibly powerful tractor beams, able to hold ships in place for great distances and were virtually unbreakable. Using its tractors, the ship has several satellite ships that once belonged to the Omega Reich. The bones were taken from the original living space-whale vessel that belonged to Space Orca and after Ameryl was declared dead he took command of The Lamb (citation needed). The Space Orca See also: Space Orca Captains: Space Orca (decommissioned) The Space Orca was a ship created from a living space whale and was commanded by Space Orca. The interior of the ship where the crew resided was made entirely of the whale's boneTales Post 8, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. The Peacekeepers Main article: The Peacekeepers The Peacekeepers are a special division that comes under the military umbrella but act more like interdimensional police. They are responsible for keeping The Imperium ordered as it spans all of time and space and exists in many different universes, it runs the risk of damaging itself or even not recognising itself. The Peacekeepers traverse time-and-space to ensure that The Imperium is stable. They operate out of The FractureTales Post 9, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Peacekeeper Members Notes Britt's Commentary "The original conception of The Imperium began as early as 2001 when I role-played on other forums. It started as a kind of empire for my bad guy character, Skrai, to have and other people role-play to fight against. At some point I came up with the idea of the Dream Gate and started Skrai's conquest of other worlds and galaxies. In time this would culminate into the creation of an entire forum that revolved around The Imperium and the many worlds that it could be involved in. The set up would allow Writers an immense amount of freedom as The Imperium itself could be incredibly unstructured as desired by each Writer. Eventually I decided to continue the story of The Imperium (with some minor alterations) here on the ISB. Though it's largely a self-indulgent project, including it into NeS lore and using Characters and influences from NeS E.U. has given wealth to The Imperium concept. Initially I only intended The Imperium to feature as a very minor reference for background, not wanting to get it into the mainstream material, but I wound up creating an entire thread dedicated to The Imperium that mostly serves as an ideas room." ~ Britt the Writer References Clear and the Hopeless References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Faction Category:Organisation Category:Military Organisation Category:Political Organisation